Songbirds
by Aeirwen
Summary: She is absolutely talkative and annoying and childish and loud and irritating and bold and open and superfluous and undeniably interesting at the same time, which is why I surprisingly adore her.
1. The Girl with a Flowering Smile

Songbirds

Chapter 1

The Girl with a Flowering Smile  
>Come a Little Closer<p>

* * *

><p>"Wow!"<p>

As I rode by on my horse, passing through the farmlands, I noticed that someone in particular, didn't quite fit in. In fact, she completely stood out. Out in a small, flooded rice patch was a young woman clad in red, flowing robes, surrounded by plainly dressed farmers. She had her robes pulled up, exposing her fair skinned legs, making me blush. I've never seen a noble lady so exposed before. Well, to be honest, it was only up to her knees though, probably so her clothes don't get wet.

"Milady, you did very well for your first time."

She stood up, wiping the sweat off her face. "I'm so happy!" She sighed in relief and smiled, "I thought they'd never sprout!"

The farmers all laughed around her as the sun shone brightly above them all. "Pretty soon, when it's ripe, you'll be able to harvest them and take it home to your family."

She covered the lower half of her face as she leaned side to side, trying to contain her happiness. But from the palace in a distance, gongs were rung as eunuchs called out, throughout the domain, the hour of the day. "Ah!" She looked over in shock before frowning and running off on her tiny, dainty feet. "I have to go now or my mother will be cross with me!" She turned around for a second to bow her head to the farmers before hurrying off again, in her beautiful red robes, but tracking dirt all over the skirts. She began to slow to a stop again and turn to the farmers, waving goodbye to them cheerfully before turning back on her way.

"Wait! Lady Sun!" A farmer ran up the small hill and held out a pair of jeweled slippers. "Your forgot your shoes!" But the young girl didn't hear and only continued running home, barefooted, with mud following her tracks.

"That looks to be Lady Sun Feilan." Lord Lu Meng stopped beside me on his own horse.

I didn't look to him, I only watched the happy girl run home cheerfully. "Indeed," I agreed. I frowned a little, feeling a bit full of thoughts on the daughter of the late Lord Sun Ce. "I have to say, in some ways, she takes after her aunts."

"In quite a lot of ways, she takes after her father." Lord Lu Meng began to trot off, continuing on his way back to the palace. "In her own way, of course."

For another few moments, I watched lady Sun Feilan, as she ran across the dirt road. But when she started getting smaller in distance, I followed Lu Meng, watching her as she checked for guards before running through the gates.

To be honest, it was interesting to watch Lady Sun Feilan because rather than taking after her aunts, many would have thought she'd take more after her mother. Of course, her appearance was, indeed, greatly influenced by the Lady Da Qiao's genes, but she was only a little bit taller than her. Perhaps it was Lord Sun Ce's tall genes that gave her such an elegant height.

It was hard for me to see Lord Sun Ce in her, perhaps because if I tried to imagine it, instead of seeing a very young and feminine lady, I imagine a buffed woman instead. Why, that'd be a laughable tragedy. How rude of me, though, to think such a thing amusing. I'd best be fearing Karma now.

* * *

><p>As we rode through the palace gates, I noticed mud tracks on the stone walkway and frowned a little. Lu Meng notinced my frown and only laughed as we made our way to the stables. I still couldn't believe it though. This grown young woman was like a child.<p>

"Milady!" After putting away my ride, I was making my way inside the palace when I overheard the cook shouting in surprise. "What are you doing?" I looked inside as the young lady had her mouth stuffed while holding as many sweet jelly buns as her small hands can hold. "You've brought mud into the kitchen again!" Again? How exasperating. "Those are the buns for tonight's dinner, couldn't you have waited until then?" The cook clicked his tongue and shook his head at her as she continued chewing down what she had in her mouth. "You should be studying. Why, if your mother caught you here, again…" Again… I rolled my eyes. "Lady Sun Feilan, you should have at least gone to change out of your clothes if you were going to come here to steal away snacks again."

She chewed quickly before swallowing down whatever she had in her mouth and responded, "But if I were to run all the way to my room, and change out of my clothes, I risk the chance of running into my mother and her interrogation."

"Then perhaps it would be wise for the young lady to stay home and do as her mother wishes." The cook shook his head and sighed. I couldn't help but smile as well, finding the conversation interesting. That is, just a little bit. "A young lady shouldn't just disappear when she wants to go off and play in the dirt."

"But I wasn't playing in the dirt! Believe it or not, I was working hard too! Hmph!" Feilan frowned at him before stuffing another, whole, bun into that small mouth of hers, chewing it down as she crossed her arms. I couldn't help but be somewhat shocked by that. While it was a childish thing to do, I wonder how she fitted a whole bun into her mouth and still be able to chew it. Why, what a woman with a big appetite. Once she swallowed, she pursed her lips and puffed out her cheeks before picking up another bun. "Why, I'd rather die than study." She tossed herself around, acting like a child throwing a tantrum. "I already know how to read and write and understand what I'm reading, what more do I need to know?" She'd rather die than study? I couldn't help but frown as I leaned against the wall from outside, crossing my arms. Why, studying could possibly save her life one day. I would have though a daughter of the late Lord Sun Ce would be an intelligent and diligent young lady, especially as a daughter of Lady Da Qiao. I can't believe the words I'm hearing have contradicted my thoughts. I suppose, at this point, I really was eavesdropping on the two. "Besides, what person could possibly study such boring things on an empty stomach? I have to eat every hour or else my tummy starts burning!" What a piglet…

The cook sighed and I can hear pots and pans clatter about. "Milady, just give me a moment and I'll have Chan bring up some more snacks for you and your sister. Sometimes I'm so busy, I forget you have such a quick metabolism."

"I know it's troublesome, but thank you for everything you've done for me." I was surprised to hear that as I turned to take a peek into the kitchen. Why am I even here, listening to them? When she smiled graciously to the cook, I couldn't help but notice the beauty of it, as she bowed her head before standing back up with a straight posture, which surprised me even more. In fact, she also bowed her head to the peasants at the rice farm. Perhaps she was more humble than I had believed, but she still is childish. "I know it's a pain, but it's troublesome for me too." She began to frown and pout before whining. The expression on her face, though rather cute, was also rather funny as well. I smiled at that. "Every so often, my stomach growls so loud, I fear that everyone outside the palace can hear! It's so embarrassing! And I'm always hungry! And I'm always eating! And my tummy always feels empty and sad, so…" She looked down sadly as her bottom lip stuck out. Her eyes even began to look glassy. She looked like a little puppy with sad eyes. This young lady here, she's very expressive.

"I know, I know." The cook waved her away. "Be on your way quickly and change. Chan will bring some tea and snacks to the study room."

"Thank you!" Feilan looked back up and smiled cheerfully as I watched with interest at her flowering smile and the way her eyes gently curved. Her eyes looked down and blinked before looking back up and roaming the room before stopping at me. I gasped quietly before hiding myself outside again, leaning against the wall. I can hear quick shuffling approach before she peaked out of the doorway shyly and smiled gently. "Lord Lu Xun, are you hungry?" She stepped out before taking my hand and placing a jelly bun in my palm. "If you're looking for a snack, you needn't be so polite, just come right in. My home is your home." She bit her bottom lip before smiling at me. She looked back inside before staring back at me and held up her hand as though telling me a secret, "These are the best of the cook, take as many as you can at dinner tonight." She stood back up straight and winked at me. "Ah! I forgot!" I stared quietly as she curtsied to me. "Welcome back, Lord Lu Xun."

"Feilan!"

She looked back into the kitchen and gasped in shock before frowning and looking back up to me. "I'm sorry, please don't tell her I was here!" She pressed her palms together before turning to run off. "I'll be sure to repay you someday, I promise!" As she ran, she turned around, just as she did at the rice farm, and pressed her palms together pleadingly before disappearing inside the palace through another entrance.

"Were you looking for someone?" The cook peeked outside at me and quirked a brow.

I looked down at him in surprise before smiling and shaking my head, "Oh, no. I was just stopping by for a snack before seeing Lord Sun Quan. Thank you." I nodded in gratitude to the cook before continuing on my way after the princess. Well…she certainly doesn't act like one though.

"Cook, has Feilan paid you a visit just yet?" I could hear Lady Da Qiao's voice from the kitchen. She must have peeped in from the other entrance.

"No, Milady."

"That child, honestly."

"Lady Qiao, perhaps you are expecting too much of Young Miss, after all, she is still but a child. As the middle child, she knows not what to do for attention. And Young Miss is perhaps searching for herself as well. Miss Anyi is already well known for her poetry and Miss Anwei is known to be talented in calligraphy art. Perhaps Miss Feilan feels she's at a loss from expectations. Not all children will be the same, you know."

"I know, if only her father was alive."

"Yes, he doted on Feilan the most during his short-lived life. Young Miss is very much like Lord Sun Ce."

"Yes, she is."

* * *

><p>"Feilan! Where have you been?" As Feilan walked in sheepishly to the study reamlibrary where her sisters were currently studying in, she was scolded by her elder sister, Anyi. "Mother came by and scolded me, haven't I told you this morning at breakfast that I expected you here at the hour of the snake? It will soon be the hour of the goat!"

Eunuchs came by, ringing gongs and bells, calling out verses before saying, "It is now the hour of the Goat." Anyi only sighed and widen her eyes at Feilan as if trying to make her point.

But Feilan, being Feilan, only walked past her sister and sat down at her seat. "But I'm here now, aren't I?"

Anyi only shook her head and sighed before returning to her own seat. She picked up a brush and stared at her paper in thought before reciting her poem out loud. Feilan only stared at her older sister as Anwei and Naixin, the daughter of her aunt and Zhou Yu, sat quietly, writing their own poetry. Anyi hummed in thought before continuing to write her poem before reciting it aloud again.

Feilan only sihed and blew some of her bangs out of her face before sitting down grumpily, not wanting to study or write poetry. She stared at Anyi as she continued to hum and recite, monotonously, her poem again for what felt like the thousandth time. "You always make me feel discouraged, Anyi Jie Jie. I don't want to study anymore!" Feilan shook her head and pushed herself away from the table, disrupting Anwei and Naixin. I'd rather go play with Luban, Luyu, and Lurong Mei Mei."

"What?" Anyi stared at her little sister, baffled, but not as surprised. "You haven't even been here for barely five minutes. What do you mean you don't want to study anymore?" Anyi frowned at Feilan, turning her paper around so that Feilan could read. "If you do not study, then you'd be deemed a fool, Feilan."

"Deem me a fool then, I don't care," called Feilan stubbornly. "I don't want to study!" She crossed her arms and shook her head from side to side.

"If you do not study, when what good would you be?" Anyi quirked a brow, waiting for an answer.

"Jie," Feilan quirked a brow back at her older sister, challenger her as she lightly picked up the sheet of paper wither her thumb and forefinger before dropping it back on the table. "What good does poetry do anyways? Teach us pretty words?" Feilan frowned, crossing her arms and sitting back to relax, slouching a little. "Why, as far as I'm concerned, poetry does not make me feel full. What good does studying do for us besides make us look good anyways? Why use fancy words and fancy vocabulary? It's not like we're doing something useful with such knowledge besides talking. I can read and I can write, but what makes poetry so important to my future?" Anyi gasped in shock. "It's not like poetry is going to grow rice and vegetables or raise chickens and goat. All we ever do is learn how to read and write, what good does that do for anyone?" Feilan only stared up in thought. "You may deem people like, for example, farmers, as fools because they cannot read nor can they write, but when it comes to cultivating the land and growing food, even you can't do that, Jie Jie."

"Well! That is because we are noble ladies is why we have an appearance and reputation to uphold!" Anyi stood up and frowned down at Feilan, trying to defend herself even though she knew Feilan would argue back and find loopholes in her words. "And besides, farmers do that work so we don't have to."

"Oh! Not so hard working now, are you, Anyi Jie?" Feilan laughed.

Anyi only blushed and growned at Feilan. "Why, Feilan! What do you have to show for yourself? Gentlemen throughout the land come to listen to me recite poetry, Anwei's calligraphy art are considered precious treasures of great warlords, and Naixin is well known for music. All you're ever known for is not being present."

"Well!" Feilan frowned as she also stood up, glaring at Anyi. "Well!" She thought long and hard about how to put her words together as Anyi stood tall and straight with her arms crossed and a small smile on her face, waiting for Feilan's answer.

"Yes, Feilan." Everyone turned their eyes to the entrance way of the library to meet the gaze of Lady Da Qiao before standing and bowing their heads to her. "I want to know what you have to show for yourself." Everyone remained bowing as Da Qiao made her way to Feilan, raising her chin up. "Tell me, Feilan, what talents do you possess that can be shared with others?" Their mother stared at Feilan expectantly.

"Um…" Feilan stared up at her mother, feeling nervous. She was an honest girl, but when she was scared and/or nervous, she was even more honest. Feilan looked down again, frowning a little. "I don't have any talents…"

"You're only talent is eating," mumbled Anyi. Feilan glared at her before kicking her feet until they were both scolded by Da Qiao.

Da Qiao sighed before looking back to Feilan expectantly. "Not everyone is the same; perhaps you just haven't found your talent yet."

Feilan bit her lip before looking up to her mother, "I!" She started, but she wasn't sure how to put what she wanted to say in words, nor was she confident enough. "I…" She frowned a little and got shy, clasping her hands behind her back while twisted side to side. "I…well….what is talen anyways? People work hard to get to where they are now. I'm not very good at it yet, but…my rice patties have just begun to sprout…" She looked up at her mother with hesitant eyes. "And I'm really happy about it! I worked so hard! I wanted to show you! But I didn't know if you'd want to come see it! Pretty soon! When the rice is ripe! I'll be able to harvest it! So we can all eat it!" She quieted down before looking away shyly. "I want to learn other things that are just as important as reading and writing…"

"All you ever think of is food, little piglet."

Feilan frowned at her older sister. "Well, it's not my fault I have a fast metabolism! Besides, has anyone ever thought, 'wow! You grew rice? How wonderful!'?" Anyi was always making fun of her.

"Don't blame your metabolism." Anyi turned her face away snobbishly.

"Well at least I'm not plumpy like you!" Feilan frowned and poked at Anyi's stomach, making her gasp.

"Why, I!" Anyi raised her hand. "I should slap you!

"Anyi!" scolded Da Qiao. "That is no way to treat your sister, as the eldest, you should be encouraging."

Anyi frowned, "But she always leaves behind her duties for others to take care of."

"Not always!" Feilan argued back.

"Both of you!" Da Qiao scolded the two sisters. It was almost never quiet when Feilan and Anyi were in the same room together. "Anyi, do not argue back at me. It is your duty to take care of your sisters, is it not?"

Anyi frowned and glared down at the ground before eying Feilan angrily. "Yes, Mother…" Feilan frowned back at Anyi before turning her face away.

"Feilan."

"Yes?" Feilan looked back at her mother. "Next time, before you run off to the rice fields, at least notify a guard and/or bring someone with you to keep you company."

"But, Ma, I trust the farmers, they're very kind!" Feilan childishly argued back at her mother without even thinking, or knowing, she was arguing back. "I'm seventeen years old already!"

Understanding that Feilan was still young and had not intended to argue back, Da Qiao responded, "I know, but a young woman can never be too careful."

"Feilan, you are the daughter of the late Lord Sun Ce, you should be more careful of yourself," Anyi scolded. "What if they were to conspire and take advantage of you?"

"But I'm my father's daughter! Hyaa! Tchaw! Weiyaa—OW!" Feilan threw sloppy and girly punches and kicks in the air in front of her before hitting the table and whining in pain. "Besides," Feilan winced, "Anyi Jie, you always joke about how if I were to be kidnapped, I'd be returned immediately because I'm always talking and I'm always annoying and always irritating and always energetic, unlike you, Anyi Jie." From standing beside her, Feilan swung her torso at Anyi to push her playfully.

"Feilan!" Anyi frowned even more at her younger sister before sighing and looking away.

"Anyi, it is Mother's job to scold her daughters."

Anyi looked down and bowed her head, "yes, Mother."

"Please prepare for tonight's feast and be prepared to visit Feilan's rice patties tomorrow."

Feilan stared up at her mother in surprise, "Are we really going to see them?"

Da Qiao smiled to her daughter, "Why, hard work is hard work, is it not? One should be proud." Feilan beamed in happiness before running out of the room, shouting that she'd best prepare for the feast. "Naixin, you are welcomed to join us if you'd like."

Naixin smiled politely, "I'll see what Mother says."

* * *

><p>"A toast!" Lord Sun Quan happily held up a cup of wine as everyone sat at the long table in the dining hall. "In welcoming back Lu Ziming and Lu Boyan, may they bring Sun Wu more success in the future."<p>

The hall was filled with cheers and applauds as everyone began to dine and immerse themselves in conversation. Candlelight light up the room and music echoed off the walls and various mouthwatering aromas filled the area as people laughed together and joked about. Every so often, I'd answer questions directed at me, but I wouldn't say anything more. I couldn't help but wonder why I was very energetic to engage in conversation. Rather instead, I couldn't help but noticed a bright light in the room. It wasn't literally a bright light, but what I meant was, I couldn't help but notice the energetic and lively young girl sitting between her two sisters, Anyi and Anwei. She told stories and entertained her younger brother and her younger cousins with some fairytales. "And then, waah! The fairy from the jade palace was given wings from her queen mother and she flew into the sky with the scholar. Little did she know, she was falling in love with a human."

"Feilan, Jie Jie, did the Fairy and the Scholar get married in the end?"

"Hey! You have to be a good child and listen until the very end, alright?"

"Feilan Jie, I do a lot of good deeds too, will the Heavenly Matriarch reward me too?"

"Because we are mortals, we have to do lots and lots of good deeds throughout our life, and then at the end, the Heavenly Matriarch and the Jade Emperor may reward us. But only if you are truly good inside! But, Luban, Luyu, and Lurong, don't forget that your mothers right now are you heavenly matriarchs, so if you show them the good deeds you do, surely your mothers will reward you."

"Stop interrupting Feilan Jie Jie, I want to hear the rest of the story!"

"Iyaah! Alright, alright, quiet, hush, hush!" And Feilan continued on with the Fairy from Wonderland.

"Boyan is so entranced that he cannot hear our questions." Men laughed from the other side of me as I turned to stare at them in question.

"Huh? What?" They all laughed again at how confused I was.

"You see, he wasn't even listening to us at all!" shouted Gan Ning.

"When we asked if he was watching Lady Sun Feilan, he slowly nodded as he continued to watch her," laughed Ling Tong.

Lu Meng Laughed, "I'm sure he didn't even remember nodding!" The men all laughed as I sat there, trying not to blush in embarrassment.

"Well, what do you know, I couldn't have been staring into space." I tried to defend myself.

"Lord Lu Xun, staring into space, how peculiar," commented Lu Meng.

"Yeah! Staring into the space of Feilan's!" They all laughed as they continued to tease me to no end as I only sighed and stuffed a meat bun into Lu Meng's laughing mouth to shut him up. I turned away to notice Feilan again only to see she was staring quietly at me with a smile before waving cheerfully at me. It may have been rude of me, but I only turned my face away and continued to eat and drink quietly.

"Uncle, I wrote a new poem today, would you like me to recite it?" Anyi asked her uncle with a smile.

"A new poem, why, we'd be delighted." Sun Quan held a cup of wine in her honor before drinking it. "Whenever you're ready, Anyi."

"Baba, when I grow up, I want to be just as talented of a poet as Anyi Jie Jie."

Feilan gasped in shock, "But Luyu, I thought I was your favorite!"

"Feilan Jie is my favorite!" Young Sun Luyu was just as shocked and followed suit of Feilan as they both held their cheeks in shock. Luyu then stared at Feilan sadly, "But I want to write pretty poetry too…is Feilan Jie Jie mad at me?" She looked as though she were going to cry."

Feilan giggled and shook her head. "Of course Feilan Jie Jie isn't mad at you. I was only joking with Luyu Mei Mei. Feilan Jie Jie loves each and everyone one of you all the way to the deepest part of my heart." This young woman was a very open and honest young woman, very forward. But even so, Sun Quan's daughter smiled in happiness again.

Anyi stood up at the stage and recited her poem with grace and elegance and when she was done, there was a quiet applause as she returned to her seat with a soft smile. Indeed, the daughters of the late Sun Ce all took after their mother's appearance. Even Sun Anwei looked just like her mother when Lady Da Qiao first married Lord Sun Ce.

"Thank you, Anyi. That was a very beautiful piece to add to your collection."

Anyi smiled and bowed her head, "Thank you, Uncle."

Feilan only frowned in thought. "But I don't understand, all she talked about was birds and flowers."

All attention was brought to Feilan now as she looked around in confusion. Anyi only laughed quietly, slightly embarrassed by Feilan. "What do you mean, Feilan?" I caught Anyi nudging Feilan, trying to keep her from saying anything that sounded stupid.

"What I mean is, I thought poetry was supposed to be emotional and moving, why, I don't understand what talking about the beauty of birds and flowers, have to do with being emotional and moving."

"Surely it's emotional and moving because when you think of the beauty of birds and flowers, you are feeling at peace, are you not?" Anyi forced a smile.

"Why, if you are feeling at peace, then perhaps you should say you are feeling at peace. How vague it is to talk about birds and flowers when what you want to say is that you're feeling at peace," Feilan continued to argue back.

"Why, Feilan, perhaps you should give us an example," requested Sun Quan.

"Like, I think even women can be bold and daring. Of course, men can be too. Because if we aren't forward, then how can we let others know what we're really feeling or really thinking? I think poetry is supposed to express what a person is really feeling, but because it is not customary for women to express themselves, how are we to let others know what we're really thinking? I prefer honey compared to jelly. How do you know if I'm telling the truth?"

"Well, I suppose I don't know. Do you?"

Feilan turned and eyed me before smiling. "Lord Lu Xun."

I looked around awkwardly as all eyes turned to me. "Y-yes?"

"I prefer honey compared to jelly. Am I honest or dishonest?"

I usually don't give out verbal fillers, but when she asked me this, I was really at a loss for words and wanted to give verbal filler. "I think…" I had to choose my words carefully because I didn't know how to answer her. "I think Lady Sun is a very honest woman, so perhaps she does prefer honey." I looked around before picking up a steamed jelly bun. "But of course, because these are the best of the cook, perhaps Young Miss prefers jelly to honey."

She looked at me wide eyed, "Are you telling me you're not sure if I prefer honey to jelly?" She smiled at me kindly. I only stared at her as quiet chuckles echoed in my ear.

I only smiled a little, I should just be honest. "Yes, I'm not sure."

Feilan giggled quietly. "But you are right, I'm an honest person, so thank you for being honest with me." She gave me a flowering smile that stunned me. "I do like honey compared to jelly, but these sweet jelly buns are the cook's best." The way her eyes shaped and her lips curved as they bloomed into a beautiful smile.

"Then perhaps Feilan can give us a poem that is as straightforward and bold as you."

She smiled to her uncle's suggestion. "Then, how about a song?"

"A song it is!" Feilan smiled excitedly as she got out of her seat and shuffled quickly to the stage, asking if she could borrow a musician's guzheng. "What song shall you be performing, Feilan?"

Feilan seated herself before the guzheng and smiled. "A song that I wrote, I call it 'Kao Jin Yi Dian Dian'." She smiled as she began plucking the instrument. Everyone blushed to the name of her song, I'll have to admit, even I felt a little embarrassed as well, such a forward title. I watched her as she began to sing softly, her eyes smiled shyly to the dinner guests as they smiled at her sweet voice. "I wait quietly behind you, really wanting to see your accidental smile," she sang, "maybe you don't understand my heart but I will do my best to touch your heart." Our eyes met and she smiled to me before looking at the others. "I am the clumsy one if your eyes but I will not give up following you. I just need you to give me some response. I'm willing to accept a smile or a nod." Everyone's faces were red with embarrassment, but to be honest, this was a pleasant song. "Can I come a little closer?" My face heated up with those words. "Confess my feelings out loud to you." It was uncustomary for women to confess their feelings to men, so is this how it feels to women when men confess to them? "Don't shut yourself in your own world anymore; the warm sun will welcome you." These words truly did seem like Feilan. "Can I come a little closer? Can I become a little bit braver? Even if I know that it will always be a one-sided love affair, I will still keep my gratitude, smiling to you and saying goodbye."

She continued plucking at the instrument and smiling with rosy cheeks as she repeated her words again before coming to a closing, bowing her head to silence that followed after. Slowly, I started clapping before others followed suit and she smiled at everyone shyly before returning to her seat. It was quiet in the dining hall as mothers began to take their children , since it was late. Everyone grew shy, even I was too shy to speak.

"Feilan, that was a beautiful song."

"I felt embarrassed," Anyi quietly commented.

"Feilan is like the girly version of your Baba!" Sun Quan laugh and Feilan blushed and smiled her flowering smile happily.

"Really?" She seemed happy with that comment. "That makes me very happy!" She covered the lower half of her face, hiding her grin as she leaned side to side excitedly.

"I remember my brother when he was still here, he was very forward with his feelings to Dear Sister-In-Law."

Lady Da Qiao smiled and blushed a little, "Yes, he was very."

Lord Zhou Yu laughed, "I remember when he rounded up the troops to spell out in giant characters 'I love you' to Dear Sister-In-Law."

"Ohh! I remember that!" Lady Xiao Qiao added in. "He even had the maids bring in a thousand flowers in different flowers and said 'not one of these flowers can compare to a smile like yours'. I was so jealous but of course I love my Lord Zhou Yu!" Lady Xiao Qiao and Lord Zhou Yu were still quite young lovers despite Lord Zhou Yu's age. That actually seemed like a very nice and ideal marriage life.

"It's only a pity my good friend moved on so young."

Everyone nodded, remembering the late Sun Ce before Sun Anyi stood up and walked away. "Anyi Jie!" Feilan called in surprise. Slowly and quietly, Anwei stood up and followed after as well. "Anwei?"

Feilan and their younger brother, Shao, only stared and watched them leave and disappear before Feilan frowned sadly and stood up as well. "Goodnight, everyone." She bowed her head humbly before running after her sisters.

"Xiao Shao, perhaps you should be going to bed too." The ten year old nodded to his mother before standing up and leaving.

"I'm sorry. Tonight's feast was meant to be a welcoming party and yet, we reminisce my late brother."

"His death anniversary will be soon, I'm sure that thinking of him has upset the young misses." Lu Meng nodded in agreement. I had nothing much to say, more of because I wasn't sure what to say, after all, I didn't know him very well.

"Well then, in the honor of my late brother and to Lu Boyan, my Commandant of the Right Section, and to Lu Ziming, one of my esteemed Lieutenant General. Welcome back, my Brothers."

We all held up cups of wine before drinking them together.

But as I drank, I couldn't help but eye the doorway, leading to the outside where Feilan chased after her sisters.

* * *

><p>Credit for "Kao Jin Yi Dian Dian" goes to Lara. Go check out this song, it's totally cute. :)<p>

It's from the OST of It Started With a Kiss, staring Joe Cheng and Ariel Lin, you guys should totally watch the drama, it's one of my favorites!


	2. Awake

Songbirds

Chapter 2

The Girl with the Flowering Smile  
>Awake<p>

* * *

><p>Songbirds sang, calling out the day as the sun shone brightly over the kingdom. In that kingdom was a palace, and in that palace, there lived an emperor with many wives; and living with the emperor and his many wives, lived his late older brother's widow, their three daughters, and their only son. On this day, as the sun shone brightly with the same energy the great conqueror, Lord Sun Ce, once had, his wife sat, in a vibrant room filled with flowers and decorated with calligraphic writing and paintings, on her knees with incense, lit by a candle, in her hands.<p>

"My dear husband today is the anniversary of your death. Your children are growing up quickly with the same spirit and energy you once had when you were still with us."

Behind her sat her eldest son: Sun Shao; and behind him sat her three daughters in the order from eldest to youngest: Sun Anyi, Sun Feilan, and Sun Anwei. Her son was dressed extravagantly and her daughters were just as decorated in order to present to their ancestors. Before them all hung a calligraphic painting of their father, as youthful as he once was, with incense burning in a bowl of rice grains. Today was the anniversary of his death. This was the day his family paid their respects and offerings to him.

"Your only and eldest son dares to show his prowess that he had obtained from you, climbing up the ranks within his military arts class, yet he is thankfully calm and demure like me. He knows to be responsible and is known to give intelligent advice to his colleagues as well as respect his superiors. Please watch over your son and bless his future."

The widow and her children all bowed their heads to the portrait of the Little Conqueror before sitting back up, all with straight backs, before bowing again and sitting up once more before Lady Da Qiao held up the burning incense and tucked them into the bowl filled with grains of rice. After doing so, she then got up and moved to sit at the side, waiting and watching as her children, one by one, paid their respect to their father.

"Father! Your filial son greets you!" Sun Shao had moved forward and grabbed a few sticks of incense, lighting them with the candle, and bowing his head to the small alter. "I promise to you that I am doing my best and giving my upmost effort in not only my studies but in training as well. Your filial son dares not boast as there is nothing for me to boast of. It is in my duty to please you and Mother, and in that duty, shall I ever shame myself in my studies and my training, I will have failed in my duty towards the both of you and no longer be your filial son. Please, Father, give me your blessing and watch over me. I will always do my best to make you and Mother proud!" The ten year old son of the great Lord Sun Ce bowed his head before tucking in the incense into the bowl of rice grains and got up on his feet to in order to take his seat next to his mother.

It was then that Anyi stood up and bowed to the alter before sitting on her knees, picking up some incense and lighting it before holding it up as an offering with her head bowed. "Dear Father, your filial daughter greets you. Over the past year, I have continued my studies diligently and have added a total of ten new poems to my collection, which I hope that you will find worthy of attention. I am and will continue to do my best, as your oldest daughter, to take care of Mother and my younger siblings. Please give your filial daughter the strength to assist and tend to my siblings as well as bless me in my studies and poetry." The eighteen year old bowed her head and gently tucked in her incense before quietly moving over to take her place next to her only brother.

Sun Feilan stared wide eyed, nervously at the altar and froze in anticipation, wondering what she would say before timidly shuffling herself forward on her knees, causing her mother to grimace and her older sister to frown cover her face in embarrassment. "F-Father! Your fa-fi- ahh…fil…fil…filio…fi…"

Sun Feilan struggled to spit the word out of her mouth as Anwei, behind her, frowned and whispered to her, "'Filial'."

"Filial! Daughter…greets you… Oh!" Feilan clumsily covered her face in embarrassment before reaching over to pick up some incense, lighting it up before holding it up as an offering to her father. "Your filial daughter greets you!" She chuckled quietly beneath her breath and smiled up at her father. "Um…I…" She thought and thought and thought so much as to what she wanted to say that she wasn't sure where she should start with her words. "Um…Mother?" Feilan winced as she looked over to her mother who only stared at her with discouraging eyes, trying to tell her daughter to save herself from further embarrassment. Feilan only stared sadly at her mother before quietly asking, "May I think my thoughts to father instead…?" Feilan stared at the ground beneath her as tears began to well up in her eyes. Lady Da Qiao stared at her daughter thoughtfully before sighing.

"That will be fine," her mother spoke gently.

Feilan smiled and gave a nervous chuckle. "Thank you," she whimpered out before holding up the incense again and bowing her head down with her eyes shut tight. The wind gently blew in, fluttering her soft robes and her hair ornaments softly. Some of her hair ornaments even chimed when the little metal strips clinked against one another. "F-father, your filio…flia…filiol daughter greets you." Anyi fought the urge to sigh.

_I really miss you, Baba… I don't want to see a stupid painting of you anymore; I want to see only you! I'm trying my best; I'm trying everything I can. Mama says I can't participate in martial arts because I'm a girl, so I'm doing my best in my studies but it's all so boring! I'd rather be stupid instead! Hmph! At least I can do other things, right? Lately I've been learning how to grow rice, and my rice patties are just starting to sprout. If only you were here to see them. And if only you'd be here to eat them with me when they're ripe! I may not be the smartest, or the most…I don't know…good at writing or drawing or music or dance or whatever, but if I put my mind to it, I'll always do my best! That's alright, right? No matter what, I'll show everyone that though I don't have any special talents, I am still Sun Feilan, the one who always does her best and always puts her heart into everything she attempts. I don't understand why people do what they don't like to do and don't give it their all, I don't want to be like those people! And now I'm just rambling on… Ahh… I need to just slow down now…_

Feilan took a deep breath before sighing it out.

_I'm not good at writing poetry, nor am I good at understanding it, and I may not be good at calligraphy and writing, and I may not be good at dancing or playing music or even singing, but no matter what, I will always have the courage to give everything I do everything I can. I will give it my all! I'm not here to ask for anything, and I'm not here to hope for anything… I just want to let you know I'm doing well and that I hope you are doing wonderful too, wherever you are. I'm growing up well and at least I'm taller than Mama, and everyone says that I'm just like you, that is if you were a woman. But the truth really is…_

Feilan frowned and whimpered as tears slipped from her eyelids. "I really miss you! Waah! Uwaah!" As I walked through the open air halls, the sound of Lady Sun Feilan's crying reached my ears and I couldn't help but listen. "I really miss you so much!" I could hear her wailing and whimpering as I subconsciously made my way through the halls, hearing her cry for her father. "If only you were here, then my whole would be complete! There would no longer be a hole in my world! The only one I want to see is you, Baba!" I turned the corner and walked forwards a little before staring into the open room, seeing Lady Da Qiao sitting with her eldest son and eldest daughter while the youngest daughter sat behind the middle daughter who cried with her arms held up, still holding incense that was already burnt with its ashes falling to the ground. Everyone only stared at me and sighed as they just let Feilan cry by herself in the middle of the room. "I'm no filiolio daughter, so I'm just going to say it! I really miss you, waaah!" She hiccupped and sniffled as I sighed at her before stepping in and kneeling beside her.

"Don't you think you're a little too old to do this?" I stared nonchalantly as I lead her fingers to tuck in the short sticks of incense into the bowl of grains and held my hand out to her. "I'd leave you to sit next to your sister, but you'd probably disturb your ancestors more with your huffing and puffing." She silently stared at me while her nose twitched as she sniffed before frowning at me and looking away. "Look at me." I grabbed her chin and pulled her face over to stare at me, seeing her nose begin to run. I sighed and stared at her quietly before pulling her up with me by her hand. "You look like you can use some air." I bowed respectfully to the portrait of the late conqueror and greeted him. "Lord Sun Ce, forgive me but I will greet your properly later." After doing so, I turned and bowed to the widow in the room. "Forgive me, my Lady, for disrupting your family's greeting. Just let me take your daughter out of your hands so she can calm down."

"Please, if you can, but I warn you, Feilan is quite a handful. I appreciate your offer."

"Then I shall proceed with caution." I stood back up and looked to the young woman who sobbed quietly beside me, wiping away her tears with a finger. I scoffed a little before grabbing her hand and lacing her fingers with mine. "Come with me." She only stared at me, as though she was quite perplex, before I turned away and pulled her along with me.

We walked away, through the halls past maids running around to take care of the palace, past eunuchs who made their way to carry out their duties, past other officials who greeted us but whispered about Feilan's tears and if I made her cry or not. I only sighed in irritancy as I pulled her along with me to an open water garden beneath bridges and a pagoda. We stood there silently as I looked on forward towards the sky instead of the vibrant lily pads that sprouted from the water beneath us, or the colorful koi that swam around playfully or peacefully, or the flowers that bloomed brilliantly, much like the flower beside me who was still trying to control her breathing.

"You know…" I averted my eyes, feeling somewhat annoyed. "You shouldn't cry, it makes you look like undignified." Like that's going to make her feel any better.

I didn't notice the frown on her face or the glare in her eyes, but I felt the push from her shove, making me wrinkle my brows at her in disbelief. Did she really just push me? "Well, maybe I am undignified! Is that so bad? Hmph!" She crossed her arms and swung herself around to face away from me, which I didn't understand why women would do that. If she really didn't want to see me, why didn't she just walk away? "Maybe you shouldn't cry, because then you'd look like an adult rhinoceros looking for his mother!" I only quirked my brow at her, baffled. How childish her words are. Where are these words coming from? How are they forming in her head?

"Maybe you should study more so that when you cry, you wouldn't look like undignified." What was I saying? I've stooped down to the level of a child…

"Well!" Feilan frowned at me, puffing her cheeks out. "Maybe YOU shouldn't study so much because you look like a grape!" She paused with wide eyes before gently finishing, "that's been out in the sun all day."

I was silenced and I don't know why. Her words simply weren't very impressive; in fact, there was no intelligence in them at all. What stunned me most was the attitude that came out with her funny words and I couldn't help but chuckle.

She stared at me with worry in her eyes. "W-what's so funny?" she asked.

I stared down at her calmly before looking away. "Nothing…" Just so incomprehensibly childish she was.

We continued to stand there in silence, listening to the movements of the water and the whispers of the wind and the singing of the birds. It was quiet and peaceful and I can see that she's calmed down some. Her fair skin stared down at the water as her hair ornaments glittered on her head. A bit of light highlighted her blushing pink lips even though we were in the shade.

"Thank you…" she said as I looked away. "For bringing me here…"

She looked at me with her big brown eyes and gave me that blooming smile of hers. Her eyes twinkled like the stars in the night even though it was still daylight out. I only nodded in response before calmly saying, "I'm sorry you feel sad about your father's death."

I coughed to clear my throat but was surprised to hear a laugh escape the lips of the young girl beside me. "My father's not dead, he's just sleeping. He's just going to be sleeping for a long, long time…" Sun Feilan reached over the railing as a butterfly made its way and perched onto her forefinger. "He's dreaming a wonderful dream now, I believe. I hope he's dreaming of me too."

"I don't understand, are you…?" I stared at her, confused by her words. Did she really not know, or was she just crazy.

She stared at the beauty of the butterfly and watched as it flew away from us. "My Baba's just been sleeping for a long time."

"But…" I still didn't understand. "What do you mean? He's no longer alive; his life ended a long time ago."

Feilan stared at me, confused as to why I didn't understand before giggling. "What exactly do YOU mean?" She shook her head as though I couldn't understand, and I still didn't understand. "When a person sleeps, where does the mind go? Nobody knows. Nobody asks that question. So when a person dies, how do we know we don't wake up somewhere else? That is not the end." She began to hum to herself as she walked along the wooden boards.

I only stared at her, quite dumbfounded, but followed after her. "I…suppose… But if that isn't the end, then what is?"

"Maybe there isn't an end." She held her fingers together behind her back as she strolled about the water garden.

"But if the brain is dead, then wouldn't the mind also—"

"What are you talking about?" She laughed and cut me short as she turned to me with that lovely grin of hers. She poked at her temple and said, "Didn't you know? The brain and the mind are two different things." I stared at her, narrowing my eyes in thought. "The brain, I've heard, is an organ that governs one's body, but the mind is where all of one's memories are kept, where the roots of emotions come from, and where all of one's intelligence is stored." I suppose she has a point. "So then, won't you tell me, since you're so knowledgeable, when you go to sleep, where does your mind go?"

"M-me?" I was taken aback by this, wondering how this conversation came to be again. I had to think long and hard about the answer as I followed the young woman around as she hopped about on the wooden boards, staring excitedly at the colorful fish. "I don't know."

"So then when we die, how do we know we won't wake up somewhere else?"

I stared at her, beginning to smile a little. "I don't know…" Perhaps I was relieved that she wasn't crying anymore because instead, I got to see her smile. And instead of listening to her cry, she made me think instead. I've never thought…this child could do something like that to me, make me think. She can't even pronounce 'filial' right. Sometimes…these things about her make me so angry. How she is such a cry baby, a child, a klutz, a mess and I am still enchanted by her… Enchanted…have I been enchanted by her? Have I been bewitched by this child and her extraordinarily clumsy grace and radiant eyes?

"Then I suppose, instead of wondering where the end is, why not think of it as a beginning," she said, "elsewhere."

I watched her as the breeze blew against her, making her robes form around her small body and her hair ornaments chime delightfully. "Then won't you tell me, where do you think you'll wake up?"

"Me?" She stopped twirling in place and looked at me with those large, round eyes of her. "Maybe somewhere up in the sky, sleeping on a cloud. And then I'll get up and see my father training up there and I'll get to see him and hug him and talk to him again, just like I used to when I was a little girl." She smiled contently at her hopeful thoughts and I couldn't help but remember a little girl with twin buns on her head, running out of a room, crying, before knocking into me. "And then everything beautiful will bloom there and maybe I'll see my mother and my sisters and my brother while they still happily live here on the earth. Maybe I'll see an adult rhino cry, looking for his mother, and I'll help him and maybe I'll leave grapes out to soak up the sun. And then there'll be good food every day at every hour and I can eat everything I want without gaining weight. I'll say good morning to the sun every sunrise and I'll say good night to the sun when it goes to sleep and I'll dance beneath the moonlight to tire me out before I go back to sleep again."

"You're…" I started as I stared at the young woman as she only stared at me, listening and waiting for me to finish. "You're a child."

She frowned at me before turning around. "Well, you're a child too." She shrugged as she hummed along with her steps around the bridges.

"W-what?" She just called me a child.

"My father said, 'an adult is only a grown up child', especially men. He said sometimes men don't know how to grow up." She turned around again and smiled at me with her blushing pink lips and twinkling eyes. "I'd say you might just be as childish as me!" She hopped over to me, "I'll bet there's a child in you somewhere!" She began poking at me with her forefingers, trying to get a laugh out of me by tickling me, but I only grabbed her wrists and leaned forward towards her.

I'll admit, I was ticklish, but I was not going to satisfy her with a laugh. "If you play with me like that, at least do it somewhere private." I stared into her eyes, trying to remain as serious as possible, but in truth, she tickled my heart the most and I didn't like that. Especially while we're out in the open. Anyone at any moment could see us. "I don't want other people to get the wrong idea."

"Wrong idea…?" She only stared at me, dumbfounded. "Wrong idea…" She looked around in thought… "Wrong…idea?" She looked back at me. "About what?" I only stared at her before frowning at her. Seriously, this child.

* * *

><p><em>Her finger tips slid down my arm, burning everywhere she touched me. In this dark room within the dim light, wherever her fingers touched left a glowing red streak as I just merely stood there, taking in the pain. I breathed out cautiously as her fingers slid through my collar, opening up my robes as her palms felt themselves against my torso, rubbing up and down as she leaned closer, breathing against me with her steamy breath. Her hot, wet tongue slid across my chest and I winced in pain before grabbing a hold of her, making her stare at me with her innocent eyes, but something was different about her. Her eyes… They were no longer innocent, but vibrantly red and mischievous.<em>

_She smirked at me mischievously before biting her bottom lip and licking it with her tongue. I stood there, staring at her, standing in the nude before pulling her closer by her hair, locking lips with her. There was a burning sensation in that kiss, but I couldn't let go of her. I've been bewitched by her…_

_I pulled away, breathing out steam as I stared down at her and her naughty smile. "Take me," she said before repeating in an even more innocent tone, "Take me, Lord Lu Xun, and make me yours and only yours." Her lips broke out into a dark grin and said, "Make your mark on me and I am yours."_

_I only stared at her, burning all over, but the biggest burn I felt was the fire in my heart, raging as much as I try to contain it. I can't contain it… I can't control it anymore._

_I stared down at this child, dressed in dark red robes and glittering ornaments, before swiftly holding up her wrist._

_"Let's burn together…" I breathed out in desperation before kissing her wrist with my lips, leaving a burn there._

_She winced in pain before I grabbed a hold of her waist and brought her to me, pressing her against me as I began to pull out a hair ornament. It was as though time stopped for a moment as her hair flew free and the room began to light on fire. Time came back and I tossed the ornament away, not even hearing as sound of it hitting the ground as I continued to pull out the rest of her hair ornaments. Her hand touched me and left a searing pain as I tried hard not to cry in pain before pulling her robe open and a hot breeze blew from behind me, blowing open her robes for me. She stood there exposed in front of me as the fire grew bigger. I can smell it all, the burning of wood and the sweat of our bodies. It was poisonous but intoxicating._

_She only looked down to her bare shoulder before looking to the other one, pushing off her robes before staring at me, using her thin arms to try and cover herself in a teasing manner. "I want you…" I stood there, pondering the reality. This wasn't real. "…now." But right now, it didn't matter to me, illusion or not, as I grabbed her neck and pushed her down. It didn't make sense, but I don't care, we both fell down into a bed of silk sheets as I caressed her with my lips and felt her with my hands. Everywhere we touched, it burned me but I couldn't stop myself, I couldn't hold myself back. The feel of her soft lips, the taste of her sweet mouth, it was all too late. I've been drugged. All I wanted now was to attach myself onto her, feel her skin against mine, to connect her to me, to penetrate her. I'm ready._

_I sat up on my knees and stared down at her, clearly exhausted, but in desperate need of more. Because if I don't do it now, I might never get the chance to do it later. I stared down, trapped in the lust that engulfed me before staring in shock at the young child beneath me. "W-what…?!" The young girl only stared up at me with tears in her eyes._

_She sniffled and whimpered before laughing cheerfully. "You disgust me, Lord Lu Xun." I blinked and looked down to the young woman beneath me… What happened to the young child just now? "Aren't you going to do it, my Lord?" Her lips spread into a twisted smile before she let out a laugh that sounded much like the young girl who happed appeared just earlier. Her childlike laugh began to mix with her womanly laugh and I sat there in a sick and twisted wet dream, between her opened legs. She propped herself up on her elbows, staring at me expectantly before sitting up and giving me a soft, billowy kiss before pushing me down. "Let me show you how it's done." Her eyes smiled darkly as she sat on me and straddled me before crying out in ecstasy. "Ahh, yes! Ahh…"_

_I stared up at her through my narrowed eyes, blinded by lust. "S-Sun Feilan…"_

_She stared at me and smirked as she leaned down against me. "Yes, my Lord?"_

"S-S-Sun Feilan!" I immediately sat up, in my dark room, drenched in sweat. There was no fire, not lit candle sticks… Nothing but dim sunlight in my dark room. No one but me in here.

Dawn was approaching.

* * *

><p>"Feilan Jie, have you ever been in love?"<p>

I had just happened to walk by the garden while the second daughter or Lord Sun Ce spent her leisure time with her young cousins.

"Why? Is Luban Mei Mei in love~?" Feilan teased her younger cousin as she peeled an orange. Perhaps she was having a snack time, considering she has claimed to have fast metabolism… They say Lord Sun Ce had fast metabolism too, but I don't believe that's something that can be passed down through genes, can it? Perhaps Feilan just uses a lot of energy in whatever it is that she does.

…Speaking of energy…I couldn't help but have flashbacks of last night's dream…

"No! I'm…no!" The young girls and Feilan laughed at poor Sun Luban, blushing in embarrassment. "Just tell me, Feilan Jie Jie!"

"Ahh, have I ever been in love…?" Sun Feilan stared up in thought as a smile was brought to her face. The way the sun shone on her fair skin made her look like a glowing fairy from wonderland. "Ten years ago, I think, there was a young man, or a boy, here, who came with his father on official business. It was just before my Baba died, but to me, he looked like a prince. "

"Was he handsome?"

"He was very handsome, very pretty too. So good looking that he was the talk of the palace at the time that he visited."

"Really? Did you kiss him?"

Feilan laughed and said, "I did! But only on the cheek though. He said only on the cheek because…"

"I was seventeen and you were only seven…" I stared at her beauty across from me.

"…he was seventeen and I was only seven."

* * *

><p>"May I kiss you?" A young child sat in my lap as I peeled oranges for the hungry girl.<p>

I stared at her in surprise before smiling and chuckling. "Sure, but only on the cheek though, because I'm seventeen years old and you're only seven."

"Oh, okay!" She grinned at me with twinkling eyes before she innocently placed a small kiss on my cheek. "You're like a prince from a far away land!" I only chuckled at her as I pulled off the white veins from the peeled oranges for her, just as she requested. "Can I ask, what kind of girl do you like?"

"Hmm? Why do you ask?" I quirked a brow at her before handing her a piece of the orange.

"Because," she took a bite as she looked at me with her big, round, and brown eyes. "I like you."

I laughed and she pouted with puffy cheeks, asking me what was so funny. "Nothing." I smiled to the innocent girl. "I can't say what kind of girl I like, because when I see her, whatever kind she is, I know I'll like her. But one thing I can say though is that I want a wife who will always be honest with me, no matter the circumstances."

"Okay! Then my Prince, I will always be honest to you." She smiled happily as she ate the oranges I peeled for her. "My Prince, do you like me then?"

I stared at her before laughing at the innocent child, "I think I might just start to like you."

"Oh!" She beamed happily before cheering, "Yay! Now say 'ah'." I stared in surprise before smiling at the little Sun Feilan held out a piece of orange to me. She didn't even ask for my name yet. "You are as sweet as an orange."

* * *

><p>"Ahh…if I had to think about it, since I am now seventeen years old, he must be about twenty-seven."<p>

"Does Feilan Jie want to see her prince again?"

"Yeah! I do!" I stared at her nonchalantly but a soft smile made its way to my face. "But I don't remember his name, unless he didn't tell me. How dare he not tell me?!" I frowned as she huffed in annoyance. "But then I woke up in my bed, so I guess he was just someone from my dreams… Hmm…oh well."

My frown turned into a glare of annoyance… A dream, she says? I was so bothered and irritated in my chest that I thoughtlessly made my way towards the group of girls, watching as Feilan began to peel off the white veins from the peeled orange. The girls only stared at me in question as I hunched over with my hands on the table, staring long and hard at Sun Feilan.

Her younger cousins only stared at me in silently before Feilan held out the peeled orange in front of me. "Some orange?"

I stared down at the peeled orange before looking back into her eyes. "How about a kiss? Because I am twenty-seven and you are now seventeen." She only stared at me in question before I grabbed her chin from across the table and pulled her close, closing the distance between our lips as the girls began to widen their eyes and smile, completely scandalized. It was as if the whole world stopped when the wind blew against us, as if telling us that fate had finally caught up to us.

A hand waved in front of my eyes and pretended to poke them. "Some orange…?" Her voice trailed out, confused as to why I came and slammed my hands on the table they sat at. I suppose she was hungry because she couldn't help but put a piece of orange in her mouth and chew on it, scrunching up her face.

"You're impossible!" I frowned at her and stood up, crossing my arms and tapping my foot.

She gave me a sour face and shook her head. "Lord Lu Xun, you are as sour as an orange." I glared at her before turning my back, just about to make my way back where I came from but turned back to the girls again. I grabbed the orange from her and took a bite out of it only to scrunch up my face all of a sudden. I thought she was just saying it for the heck of it, but this orange was really sour. I sucked it up and swallowed it before stuffing the rest of the orange in my mouth and walked away.

I didn't understand why I did that, perhaps because I didn't understand that my pride was hurt. If only I was more awake as to what I was feeling inside.


	3. The Storyteller

A/N: Lol…I forgot Feilan's name after this long while…. But anyways, forgive me for my silence over the many months, I believe it was, because I haven't been updating. I had actually planned to update earlier last month, but my grandfather unexpectedly passed away so I've been distracted physically and emotionally. Physically because I have a lot of guest to attend to, I have a house to keep up, and sometimes when I breathe, I can feel my heart start to squeeze in pain (I'm not sure if that's normal or not), and emotionally and mentally because I really did care very deeply for my grandfather. While feeling like shit for the past three weeks, I am only glad and happy that his suffering has finally ended. He suffered two strokes and was practically completely paralyzed. Though he left me behind to reminisce sadly, I am happy for him.

Most of this chapter, or actually just the beginning of it, was actually started months ago, but I came back to finish it.

Thank you, to the user who messaged me, without you, I probably wouldn't have pulled up an update as quickly as I did. Thank you very much. :)

* * *

><p>Songbirds<p>

Chapter 03

The Girl with the Flowering Smile  
>The Storyteller<p>

* * *

><p>Excited feet pitter pattered against the wooden boards as a young girl made her way through the palace she lived in, carrying candied dates with her, one for her and one for her beloved father. Her eyes were shaped large and vibrant and her pink lips shimmered when she met the sunlight through the windows, evenly spaced out. She slowed to a stop in front of large doors. "Baba, Xiao Lan is here!" Just as she reached to push the doors open…CRASH AND BANG!<p>

She stood there startled with her breath caught in her throat. "Shao-er de diē!" The young girl shook as the sound of a vase shattered against a wall. Her eyes began to well up with tears, afraid of what was going on in her parents' room. "Please, calm down! Please! Shao-er de die!"

(Shao-er de die - Shao-er's Father. It just seemed weird to me to put "Shao's Father" or Sun Ce's name because I imagine, through the Dynasty Warriors series that their family would be a very close and informal one only until Sun Ce's death affects the older Qiao.)

Breathing small, little, big breaths, Xiao Lan stood at the door to her father's chambers, staring in fright as more things shattered inside, crashed inside, and made other loud noises, shaking her with every sound. The only other noises that could be heard were the sounds of her father grunting and crying out in rage, her mother pleading him to stop, and the wailing of her little brother.

Shaking her head, trying to build up her bravery, she shut her eyes tightly. "Xiao Lan is brave! Xiao Lan is brave!" With determination in her eyes, she took a deep breath before pushing the doors open, running in towards her father. "Baba! Baba!" she called. "Baba! Please stop!" She ran towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist, clinging onto him. "Baba! Stop it, please," she cried, losing all confidence she had in herself as tears began to stream down her cheeks. "Baba…" she whimpered, holding onto him, "Please stop it…"

The conqueror only stood there, heaving large breaths in and out of his lungs before roughly pushing off his daughter and raising his hand above his head. Xiao Lan only stared up at him with large, frightened eyes, her breath caught in her throat. Time froze, or moved slowly, so slowly she thought she'd die of lack of air before she blinked and he was gone.

Her father was gone. Everything was gone. The mess, the cries, the screams, the shouting. Everything disappeared as the light of dawn began to cast over the walls that faced the east. The young woman only blinked her eyes, narrowed in sorrow and hurt before she sat up in her bed and prepared for her day.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Chan!" A cheerful voice rang throughout the palace cheerfully. "Mei, you look pretty today, could it be…you're in love?!" I looked down the hallway, seeing the young princess striding towards me happily, greeting the servants who only hesitantly smiled and greeted her back. "Waah! Ling'er, you shouldn't be carrying such heavy things, you're baby could be coming any moment now!" I watched as Young Miss Sun Feilan pulled the heavy tray of food away from the servant girl and handed it to a soldier who just happened to be passing by. "This Handsome Lad shall deliver this tray of food. Do you have any objections?"<p>

"Oh! N-no, Milady!" Startled by the sudden directions, the young soldier almost dropped the tray before balancing it within his hands. He smiled kindly to Feilan before bowing.

"That's the attitude I like! Thank you!" Her eyes twinkled like the stars at night and her bright smile was like the luminous moon that leviatated beside them in the sky.

"No problem, Lady Sun." The soldier bowed again, this time playfully, before taking off with the servant girl behind him.

Sun Feilan began to hum a tune as she continued down the hall with her eyes closed, grinning from ear to ear. I watched as she extended her arms to her sides and twirled around, not as gracefully as I was expecting though, seeing as she stumbled and opened her eyes. She balanced herself and stared down at the ground with wide eyes before standing up straight again and humming gently before something outside the window caught her eye. "Uwaah!" She rushed to the window and giggled before holding out her hand and whistled playfully. I couldn't see her hand, but she seemed to have stared down at it, smiling before whistling again. I could hear another whistle along with hers as she pulled her hand closer to herself. There was a nightingale perched on her forefinger. "Xiao Lan, good morning." I watched as the nightingale whistled to her in response. "Would you sing with me this morning?" Another whistle answered the Young Miss's question before Lady Sun Feilan smiled happily as she took a deep breath.

I watched with interest before hearing her whistle, surprised. She whistled a verse and then the nightingale whistled another verse. They took turns whistling verses and suddenly, I began realizing this tune…

"…_Neng bu neng zai kao jin yi dian dian…"_

This girl…

When they finished, she giggled and the nightingale flitted in delight. "Xiao Lan, that was perfect! You're such a wonderful singer, why, I am most jealous of you." The nightingale playfully flew around the girl, making her twirl once more. Her robes gently fluttering with her movements and her hair gently swaying in the breeze until she notices me and smiles naughtily. "Xiao Lan," I heard her playfully whisper loudly, perhaps purposely so that I could hear. "You see that man over there, look at his sour face, just like a sour orange, right?!" She laughed aloud as the little bird flew about excitedly, making me scrunch up my face at her and fumed. Why, this child…

"Good morning to you too, Young Miss." I sighed and turned away, making my way down the hall, headed for the destination that I've forgotten of. As of right now, I still can't recall where it is I was supposed to go, but moving elsewhere is better than standing in the presence of the young princess and listening to her childish banter.

As I strode away on my legs, which were much longer than hers, I could hear her small feet tapping over to me, catching up with me. "Wait, Lord Lu Xun!" I continued walking, only making my strides longer and faster. "I was only kidding with Xiao Lan!" My strides continued to pace further away from her until I hear her small pitter patter stop as she huffed in annoyance, "Why, you are such a child, my Lord! I was only playing!" How her words contradicted herself so. "I cannot catch up with you unless you wish for me to starve myself!" I stopped in my tracks and turned to look over at her, watching her rub her eye with her fingers as a loud growl sounded the hall. "My metabolism funs fast and I haven't eaten yet at all this morning…!" She made such a pitiful and childish face that I had to close my eyes and turn away. "Now I fear that if I were to move, I'd collapse in hunger…" I opened my eyes to her whining and looked over at her again, watching her hold her abdominal before leaning over with a whimper. "It's all your fault, Lord Lu Xun, for making me chase after you."

So now she's blaming me for the choices she made. I sighed as I made my way over to her and bowed before standing up straight again. "Well, you see, Young Miss, for what reason would you ever want to chase me for?"

"Hmm…" She thought about it as linked her arms with mine and began walking forward. What happened to collapsing in hunger? "Well, you see, Lord Lu Xun, to tell you, 'Good morning!', right? Come get a morning snack with me. Come on!" Excitedly, the young princess pulled me through the long halls over to the cook's kitchen to see what morning snacks he's already had made before setting breakfast. "Good morning!" she called out in a sing-song way. "Waah! The sweet aroma of fresh steamed buns!"

"The Young Miss has a knack for sniffing out food, doesn't she?" the cook playfully asked as he chuckled, neatly preparing dishes to be served in the dining hall.

"Yeah…" I only watched by the door as the Young Miss searched around the kitchen and followed after the cook. "…she does."

"Mister Cook," she addressed him, "for what do we have for breakfast this morning?"

"For what? Hmm…" The cook furrowed his brows as his eyes looked upwards. "I think we are having…dim sum this morning!"

"Uwaah!" Feilan beamed at the cook, completely happily surprised. "Did you make ham sui gok? Those are my absolute favorite! I can eat thousands of them! Oh! I can't wait! I can't wait! Can I have one now? Just one? Please? Please? Just one!?" The young girl hopped around the cook anxiously like a little puppy before he gave up. "Only one! Only one!" she cheered.

"Alright! Alright!" He held up one finger though and stared her down seriously, "I will only give you five, because I already know 'only one' isn't going to be enough, but you must calm down, Young Miss, because someday when you're old like me, you're going to need all that energy."

"Okay, okay…" Feilan stepped back and clumsily folded her hands behind her, crossing her fingers a little. I saw that… "I promise…but!" She got excited again, "Mister Cook, isn't growing old all about not having enough energy anymore anyways?" The cook sighed exasperatingly, stopping in his actions. "Okay, okay…I'll calm down for now…"

Like a little puppy, she quietly stood there and watched all of the cook's movements, eying him as he walked this way and that. When he picked up a plate, he cautiously looked up and noticed how her eyes widened as she waited for him anxiously. Frowning a little, he reached into a covered bowl and pulled out one, two, three, four, five bite sized pork turnovers and Feilan shrieked in excitement before settling down due to a stare from the cook. She had her hands rested on the table, keeping an eye on the plate of ham sui gok, following it wherever it went.

Slowly…very slowly, the cook lightly pushed the plate over to her, in which she excitedly grabbed and pulled away, giving out a waah of happiness. "Waah! I'm so happy!" She picked one up and inspected it before pulling on my hand and placing it there. "Here, one for you, Lord Lu Xun, and the rest are all for me? Okay?" She grinned at me with that innocent face of hers before picking up another one and biting into it. "Uwaah!" She began to speak even though she still had it in her mouth, closing her eyes to concentrate on the taste. "It's so sweet and savory, my mouth is salivating…!" She began to chew before stuffing the rest of that one piece into her mouth, breathing out the steam in shear ecstasy. "Is this what heaven feels like…?" she questioned before suddenly devouring the rest of them. All this moment, I only stood there, watching her with a nonchalant face. I watched as she looked at the plate sadly with her big round eyes, glossing over with tears before she looked at me… She blinked twice at me before looking down to the one I held between my two fingers. Slowly, she looked back up at me before leaning over and taking a bite out of it…keeping eye contact with me… I can feel the crispness of the rice shell crunch over from her teeth. My eyes slightly narrowed down at her as she slowly backed away, staring at me innocently with her brown eyes as she chewed and swallowed. As we both stood there, I only sighed before shoving the rest of the pork turnover into her mouth and left the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"NEXT!" I called out to the soldiers as each row, two at a time, rotated to the front. The first row got down on their knees while the second continued standing. "BOWS UP! AIM! FIRE!" I watched as they pulled up their bows, pulled on the quiver and released their imaginary flamed arrow. "NEXT!" I called.<p>

"Waah, how handsome you all are!" a voice playfully called out, distracting all of the soldiers, making them smile idiotically. In such a short time, they all began to take off their armors and tunics in order to show off their bodies, hollering in order to get the girls attention."Such strong arms, pulling on those bows! How dare you, we have young girls strolling with us." I frowned and looked over to the voice, seeing a young woman in elegant red robes, messily tied together, taking a stroll with her sisters and cousins.

"Feilan! You're distracting them!" scolded her older sister.

Feilan frowned and laughed, "But they like it. Handsome soldiers! So strong and mighty!" I frowned at the Young Miss, thinking about how innocent those words may sound to her, but to these men, they could be taken as a naughty invitation. "Waah! Even your back has muscles!"

"SOLDIERS!" I called out, demanding their attention. "How dare you all, these are your princesses. You have the nerve to show how vulgar and undisciplined you are?" Immediately, they all sheepishly pulled their tunics back on and began tying on their armor. "They are above you, know your place. If this was a real war, what would the enemies say if you all were so easily distracted by young pretty women?"

"But…!" I shot a glare to the voice. "…this isn't a real war…?"

My eyes narrowed even more at him, "Excuse me?"

"So you admit that they're pretty then?" My eyes shot over to another voice.

"What?"

He dared to answer me… "So you admit…that they're pretty then…?"

"Well…!?" I stared at him at a loss for words as to why they would keep talking when I've just scolded them. "Yes!"

"Even Princess Feilan?"

I looked over to another soldier, bewildered by their courage to speak up to me. "No!"

"But you just said yes, that they're all pretty."

"Yes, she's pretty," I answered.

"But you just said 'no'." I glared in disbelief as the rest of the soldiers began to stand around and chat about the pretty girls.

"I think Princess Feilan is pretty." "Actually, I think Princess Anyi is prettier than Princess Feilan." "I think the daughters of the Qiao sisters are very pretty compared to Sun Quan's daughters." "They sure do take after their father." "It's a shame they don't take after their mothers, especially Lady Bu and her large assets!" "Hey, that's not fair to say, you don't know what they'll look like when they grow up. Give them a few more years." "At least the daughters of the Qiao's sisters take after their mothers, it's a shame though, they all have small bosoms." "Sun Anwei's pretty cute, but will she grow up to be a woman, I wonder." "Princess Anwei and Lady Zhou Naixin are very adorable, but they're also very quiet though." "Perhaps that means that they're loud in bed!"

I groaned in annoyance at the men who were completely distracted in their own gossip over women. Frowning in irritation, I turned my head over to the group of strolling girls, seeing Feilan eye me with an innocent smile. I bared my teeth at her without thinking so, but I was angry…and irritated! She disrupted my training for the day and now all of the soldiers are talking about women! Feilan only grinned at me before puckering up her lips and sending me a kiss. I stood there, feeling confused and conflicted as she smiled at me and turned her face away in order to excitedly chat with her sisters.

That child blew a kiss at me…

* * *

><p>"Tonight, I must retell you about the store of!" That night, at the dinner table, Sun Feilan stared at her little brother and little sisters, staring down at them with her eyes in suspense… "The legendary SUN WUKONG!"<p>

"Oh!" The young ones only stared at Feilan with awe and anticipation.

"It all began with turmoil between the heavens and the demons from the underworld…!"

As I silently ate my food and listened to her story with one ear, I couldn't help but notice the rest of the men at the table played a message game. One by one, they turned to the person on their right and whispered something into their ear. I tried to listen and focus in on the person passing the message at their given time but I couldn't hear them. I had to wait until the loop came over to me, and when it did, I jumped out of my chair.

"WHAT!?"

All at once, all of them men began to laugh while all of them women and children stared, completely left out of the loop.

"If it is the truth, my friend, then I shall give her to you for free! No dowry, no nothing needed!"

"I do not fancy that child. I don't fancy her at all!" In a fit of rage, I accidentally gestured over to the daughter of the late Sun Ce, making everyone turned their eyes towards her.

Feilan only looked around confused before staring at me with her big sad eyes, beginning to water, "Y-you don't fancy me…?" Her bottom lip began to stick out as her face scrunched up. Within the silence in the room that I have now created, everyone can hear her softly begin to whimper.

"N-no! That's not what I mean! Heaven's sake!" I sat back down irritated as the young girl cried in her seat.

"Lord Lu Xun, you're so horrible! You should at least take responsibility for what you did to me. I've been shamed…" she whimpered, causing an uproar amongst the diners at this dinner table.

"OH! You took advantage of a poor defenseless girl!" "You're a horrible man, Lord Lu Xun!" "What are you going to do now in order to save her face!"

Anyi only stared in shock at everyone before looking to her younger sister. "Feilan!" She immediately lifted up the bangs that Feilan used to hide her face. "Are you alright?!"

It was silent until her lips broke out into a smirk. "SNRK! HAHAHA! YOU ALL FELL FOR IT! YOU ALL SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACES! ESPECIALLY THE BEWILDERMENT ON LORD LU XUN'S!" Everyone stared silently at the giggling and laughing Sun Feilan, completely taken before all began to laugh aloud with her. All laughed with her except for the rest of the women and me…

I only stood there, staring her down as she continued to have a giggle fit, no matter how adorable it was, I was still angered by her playful accusation…

"Until now, I've forgotten you were the daughter of Lord Sun Ce!" "I've always remembered my brother as a jokester, I see it continues to run through his blood." "For a moment there, I really thought she was serious, haha!"

"Are you going to take responsibility then…?" I asked under my breath, staring at her intently.

Everyone stopped laughing and talking, trying to hear what I had to say. "What?" she asked, staring at me confused.

"Just the other day you tickled me with your fingers, attempting to arouse me." Others gasped in surprise, looking between the two of us. "And just earlier today, you blew me a kiss while my men and I were in the middle of a training session. Not to mention…" I stared at her long and hard. "Ten years ago, you asked me if you could kiss me."

The Young Miss gasped in shocked, appalled by my words. "I. Did. Not…! No way!" She crossed her arms and turned the other cheek, not caring to look at me anymore.

"You said, 'my Prince, you are as sweet as an orange,' to me," I argued.

"Nu-uh!" She shouted back. "I said that to my prince, I'll have to arrested for impersonation!"

"Who's impersonating who?" I asked quickly. "I came here ten years ago when my father had official business with yours."

"Dog poop! You're delusional! My Prince would never be as sour as you!"

"Well, if you think I'm so sour, won't you come over here and I'll show you HOW SWEET I CAN BE!" I huffed and puffed, making Feilan stare at me with wide eyes. Everyone else only watched, completely frozen in their seats. I took a deep breath, realizing I was back to standing up before taking a seat, trying to recover from my outburst. "I'm sorry for yelling in front of you all."

Feilan blinked at me before a mischievous smile broke out on her face. "My Lord, was that an invitation…?" she asked sweetly. My eyes narrowed at her, filled with suspicion. "Lord Lu Xun fancies me!" she announced and everyone laughed and cheered once more while the rest of the ladies continued eating with good manners.

I only sighed and sat there, feeling as if I had been at a disadvantage all along and lost a battle.

Feeling like nothing else mattered right now, I held a cup of wine to my lips and downed it all, but I noticed one thing from the corner of my eye and that was the way the Young Miss looked at me. She stared at me with sad eyes, rather hurt before she looked down at her food and began to quietly eat. I saw that her fingers trembled and her shoulders slumped. Throughout the whole night as I continued to drink with a cup of tea in between to stay sober, her shoulders were slump and her head was low until it was time for her and her sisters to go to sleep as instructed by their mother.

Did my prideful self crush this child's dreams of her so called 'Prince from a far away land'?

* * *

><p>"Ahh…" I groaned with annoyance as I slowly shuffled around the open air palace, feeling the strong buzz in my head. My heart felt like it was set on fire because after the women left, the men all decided to play a drinking game and as a strategist, I shamefully lost every challenge I got. It seemed to have gotten worse the more I lost. "Whazzis?" I stared at a wall with some sort of light emitting from it. It wasn't a lantern or something. "Window…?" I touched the paper window only to accidently fall forward and punch a hole in it.<p>

"Iyaah!"

"Huh?" There was a voice inside the window. "Who's here? …or who's there…? Where? Here…there…what…?" I don't know why I did but I began to feel the concrete wall. I even laid against it. I was trying to find a door inside. All of a sudden, the light went out. "Wha? Where's the light go?" I asked, not sure if I was making any sense… "Oh…a door…" Without thinking, I opened up the window and crawled inside it before falling onto the floor and laying there, sprawled out. My head began to spin as I stared up at the ceiling, feeling dizzy.

"Oh, he's blocking the doorway…" a voice quietly whispered and whined…

The sound of soft footsteps began tapping closer and closer to me, making my head hurt more and more until I saw a dark shadow looming over me, attempting to walk over me.

Alarmed, I quickly grabbed whatever it was and it felt to the ground with a girlish yelp. Quickly, I got on top of the person and pinned them down beneath me. She turned her head to look up at me and it was then I realized what sort of position I forced upon her. She tried to turn her whole body, but ended up laying on the ground, looking as vulnerable as possible to me. I glared at her. It must be the alcohol.

"G-get off of me!" She harshly whispered, trying to push me off with her hands.

"Who goes there?" A light flickered by and whooshed about as a guard came around. At that moment, instead of getting off her, I quickly straddled her and laid as low as possible. "Tch. Someone punched a hole in the window again…" We watched as the flame was becoming farther and farther away from us before I got up and pulled her up, completely back to my senses now.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered at her harshly. "You should be asleep."

She frowned at me. "What are you, my mother?" she asked before I quickly covered her mouth and shh'ed her as she continued to muffle into my hand before licking it.

I stared at her in disgust but it strangely aroused me. "What were you doing in here?" I asked once more as I dusted myself off.

Young Miss Sun Feilan only stared at me before walking past me behind shelves and began rolling up a scroll on the table. "I was writing a story for the children…" I followed her and leaned against the shelf, watching her as she stared down at the scroll that she was rolling up. Watching her though…it seems she must have turned into such a feminine beauty for the moment; the way her neck arched when she looked down, the way her fingers softly brush against the paper, the way her hair sat over her shoulder. Once finished, she neatly placed it away with a bunch of other scrolls…

"You were writing a story for the children?" I stared at her in disbelief. I thought she didn't like reading or writing or even studying.

She only stared at me, not so surprised and gave a simple, "Yeah, why?"

I frowned at her, crossing my arms and looking at her pile of scrolls on the shelf. "I would have never imagined you to be the writing type, may I look?"

She stared at me for a moment before looking away. "No," she softly replied.

"Why? You didn't write anything embarrassing, did you?" I walked over to her and reached past her towards her scrolls. "Let me see."

She pushed against me with her arms, "No, you can't!"

"Just let me see one, won't you?" I frowned and pushed her against the shelf, feeling it rock a bit behind her before shielding her head with my arm. A few books and scroll fell on me before dropping to the ground.

I only stared down at her as she slowly looked up at me. "Are you alright?" she asked.

I stared at her and softly sighed. "I'm alright." But, you see, I also took this chance to pull out one of the scrolls and opened it up. There was just enough moonlight to see what was written on it. "'The Two Butterfly Lovers'." I stared at it and looked at her, "You wrote this?"

"Don't laugh!" She criticized me before taking the scroll back. "I cried while writing this…"

"You cried…? And I didn't laugh." I pulled the scroll back, staring down at the characters written on the paper.

"Don't look!" She pulled it back.

"I'm not going to laugh!"

"Why can't you respect my privacy!"

"Shh!" I quickly grabbed her face and squeezed it as a guard walked by, saying he swore he heard voices. As soon as he went away, I sighed again in relief and stared down at her as she continued to stare up at me. I was squeezing her cheeks together, making her lips squashed in some odd way. "Ugh…you look hideous when I do that…"

"Well I can't help it…you did that to me…" she whined as she rubbed her cheeks before rolling up the scroll. "I don't want to be here with you anymore. I'm tired."

"Why? Because I'm no longer the prince you were expecting me to be?" I stared at her curiously.

She turned to look back at me before shrugging. "I don't know. I don't think I really care anymore anyways. Besides, I was only a child then."

I quirked a brow at her. "But you're still a child."

She frowned at me and glared, "Am not!"

"Shh!"

"Why are we talking about this?"

"Because I care!"

She stared at me and hushed up before sighing quietly. "Good night."

As she turned away, I grabbed her arm and pulled her over to me. "You know, I feel hurt when you brush me off like that."

"Huh? Why?" She stared up at me with those innocent eyes of her. It made me so mad for some reason who ditzy she was. Why is she so stupid sometimes, staring up at me in my embrace. "Are you going to let me go now?" Seriously, this child.

"No, I told her, just stay still and be quiet." Slowly, just slowly, I leaned into her, making her eyes widen before placing my lips against hers, devouring them softly as I closed my eyes to the electric sensation that ran up and down my spine and across my lips. In a matter of moments, I felt her knees go weak and her body suddenly grow distant so I pulled her and held her closer as I sat her on the table, feeling my hands through her soft hair. I can feel her body against mine, I can smell her, and I can hear her. I need to stop! Immediately, I held her face again with my hand, squeezing her cheeks together as I pushed her away. Just the sight of her already flustered, the sight of her neck showing, it wasn't helping me at all. My heart was beating loudly against my chest and it hurts because I want more than I can have. "You need to leave… I'm sorry." I stared at the young girl who only stared me with such a desirous gaze; I began to feel more enraged. "Goodnight," I bid her as I looked for the way out of this library. There was a door right next to the window all along.

Sighing and fuming at myself, I walked away from the door I just came through and headed for the stone stair case just ahead, walking down the steps, feeling mad and flustered. Quick and quiet steps ran over and a voice called to me. "Lord Lu Xun," she whispered. I looked up and saw the Feilan with the moon behind her. "Come back here for a moment."

I frowned at her and walked up a few steps before standing on the edge where the she leaned against the railing. "What is it?" If there was one wrong move, I'd fall off the edge without any steps to support me.

"Can you do that thing again?" She asked shyly, but seriously.

I rolled my eyes at her, "What thing?"

She frowned a little, "You know…the thing…that thing you did…" Her head dropped as if she didn't have the courage to tell me what she wanted, but I knew exactly what she wanted, and I wanted it too. "The thing…please?" Her adorableness knew no bounds…

"Am I still your prince?" Yes, now I've become childish too.

She stared up at me as I loomed over her. "Were you really my Prince all along?" I stared at her before nodding. She only stared at me before looking back down. "I don't know…if you want to…"

"Well then…" It was kind of awkward…because it just happened…but…I can't deny that I want it… Just one last time. One last time. Once I began to lean towards, I grimaced when she leaned back with a shy smile. I sighed and leaned closer only to have her press her lips against mine, causing me to fall off the ledge. "FUCK!" I tumbled down the stone steps as small feet quickly pitter pattered away from me with excited giggling. That child!


End file.
